Ice skating my way into the friendzone
by CanadianMaple
Summary: Piper, Leo, and Jason go ice skating on Christmas Eve.


**Awkward realization that I didn't create a Valgrace Christmas story yet, and it's already Christmas. Opps.**

* * *

The snow littered the ground, surrounding Camp Half-Blood and creating a blissful icy paradise. The harpies sang cheerful christmas songs, and the Dionysus cabin spread eggnog to everyone who came near. Campers took the day off from the usual stressful activities, in exchange for ice skating and huddling in the cozy warmth.

Unfortunately, the Christmas spirit wasn't in everyone.

"Leo. What are you doing?" Piper crossed her arms, as she stepped into the warm cabin. The Hephaestus cabin was bustling with Christmas spirit, and were preparing gifts for the next day. As per usual, the Hephaestus cabin was given the job to make most presents for people on CHristmas Eve.

"A bike, Piper. I'm making a bike," Leo muttered, reaching his hand out for a wrench.

Piper passed the wrench, with an amused look on her face. "You know they have bike's pre-made you big dweeb."

Leo shrugged, and spun a wheel. The rubber tire spun smoothly and silently, bringing a small smile to Leo's face. He gave it another experimental spin and Piper stopped it with her hand.

"You've been here all week. You need to go outside," Piper said, before scrunching up her nose. "And take a shower while you're at it."

Leo shrugged and bent down to the pedals. "Showers are for weak people."

"Showers are for _clean_ people."

"Same thing."

Piper shook her head and pushed the bike further away from the other teenager. "Seriously Leo, you need to go outside. You know it's snowing right?"

Leo squinted at Piper, finally recognizing her heavy winter coat and hat. A scarf wrapped itself around Piper's neck, and she was kicking her boot against the floor. "Who care's if it's snowing. Christmas is tomorrow, and I need this bike done."

"Do it later on. It's Christmas, spend time with us." Piper said.

Leo frowned. "It's Christmas _eve_ , actually. And you don't even believe in Jesus Christ. I think the existence of our _parents_ proves that theory wrong, Piper."

Piper shrugged. "It's the principle that counts."

"Whatever. I still need to finish this."

Piper grabbed a hold of Leo's shoulder and shoved her hat on his head. The white of the hat contrasted deeply with the dirt and grime all over Leo's face and body. PIper opened the cabin door, and pushed Leo outside.

"You need to eat, you idiot. You don't run on batteries you know." PIper said, dragging along Leo, through the snow. She ignored the way Leo's feet melted the snow, and the snow falling left little droplets of water instead.

"I should run on them." Leo muttered, snatching his arm back. He followed Piper to the dining pavilion and snatched up a piece of toast and a banana. He made the extremely hard decision and sacrificed the banana to his father. He hoped his dad liked it.

"Leo?" Leo looked up to see his best friend staring at him with concern.

"What up, Jay. What, surprised to see me?" Leo said, nibbling on his toast, as Jason sits in front of him.

"Uh, yeah." Jason took off his glasses and wiped it with a napkin. "So, how's life?"

Leo shrugged. "Life-y. I stubbed my toe the other day, and it hurt. A lot."

Jason gave him a look. "Sorry to hear. You know, people were pretty worried when you never came out this week. Your siblings kept saying you would-"

"I was fine. Just spreading the Christmas cheer." Leo interrupted, reaching to take the fork from Jason's plate.

"You can spread the cheer by being with your friends, you know." Jason said as he moved the plate closer to Leo.

Leo stabbed one of Jason's eggs with the fork. "I'll rather stay in the heat."

"You're a walking heater, Leo."

"And you're a walking lightning rod."

Jason threw his hands in the air. "Thanks Leo," he said sarcastically, before pausing. "Oh man, you need to take a bath _immediately_."

"Bath's are for wimps."

"Bath's are for the clean, Leo."

"Funny," Leo remarked, grabbing Jason's glass of orange juice. "That's what Pipes said."

Jason blinked, before taking his fork back. "Is Piper at her cabin, now? I think I saw her go that way." Jason poked his fork into a sausage and cut it in half.

Leo scratched at a peice of dirt on his arm. "How should I know? She brought me here, told me I stink, and left."

"Well she wasn't wrong. You do stink."

"Butt out Jason."

Jason stood up, taking his trash with him. "Come on, let's go to the Aphrodite cabin. I need to talk to Piper, anyway."

The duo then started their trek to the frilly cabin. Along the way, Jason commented on Leo's state of dress.

"Aren't you cold?" Jason asked, ready to provide warmth for his friend.

Leo pulled Piper's hat down onto his hair. "Barely. The snow turns to water before the cold hits. You didn't notice?"

Jason bit his lip, but didn't say anything.

As it turns out, the Aphrodite cabin was heavily decorated with Christmas items. To be specific, it was decorated with hot pink tinsel and _lots_ of mistletoe. Leo wondered if there was some kind of magical mistletoe plant that grew inside the cabin to mass produce it.

Jason put up his fist to knock on the door, but it opened without the need to knock.

"Oh, hi." Piper said, opening the door wider. "Uh, come in, unless you want to get caught."

Leo followed in after Jason, and inhaled in the smell of hot chocolate and cookies. "Smells good."

He took note of the plate of cookies near the door, and snatched one up. It was a sugar cookie, with pink frosting and green Christmas Tree.

Piper nodded. "Penelope's baking. Don't eat the cookies, they have an aphrodisiac in them. But it only really works if you have feelings for someone. Like a druggie's equivalent to an enhancer."

Leo dropped the cookie, and winced as it crumbled to pieces on the ground. He used his foot to push the cookie crumbs under some kids bed, and hoped no one saw him.

Piper sat on a bed. "It's pretty risky for you guys to come here during Christmas. Eggnog, cookies, milk; they all have aphrodisiacs. Mistletoe around every corner, and then you also have the _candy cane_ problem."

"Jeez Beauty Queen, your cabin sure knows how to spread the Christmas spirit you were telling me about."

"What's with the candy canes?" Jason ignored Leo, as he sat down on the bed opposite Piper.

Piper shook her head. "Believe me, you don't want to know. It'll ruin Christmas forever."

Leo threw the hat he was wearing at Piper, and replaced it with a stray traditional red and white christmas hat. Piper pulled her hat back on to her head.

"We should go ice skating at the lake." Jason said, mostly talking to Piper.

"You mean the lake that we crashed into, when we came with that crazy Annabeth and rainbow loving bodybuilder? That lake?" Leo questioned.

"Bingo."

Piper stood up as Leo and Jason went towards the door. "Sure, why not. Uh, please do avoid- damn it."

Leo and Jason, stayed at their position, staring back at the annoyed girl. "What?" Jason asked,and a squeal was heard from behind the boys.

"You two have to kiss now!" The Aphrodite child giggled, as she slid into the cabin.

Leo looked up and groaned. He looked towards Jason, who was staring right back at him.

Leo shrugged, and pecked Jason on the cheek, before leaving the cabin

* * *

As it turned out, Leo sucked at ice-skating. He was extremely clumsy, and couldn't skate in a straight line for his life.

Piper looked to be the most experienced, as she glided past him. Leo stuck out his tongue as she laughed, triumphantly.

Jason skated towards Leo. "Do you need help?" he asked, placing his hands on Leo's waist to balance him.

"Desperately." Leo pleaded, as he struggled to stand up. The forest nymphs giggled as they watched Leo repeatedly fall on his face.

Jason's hands moved up along Leo's body. "Keep your knees bent."

Leo did what he was told, and Jason pushed them across the lake. "Now keep your toes facing inward- yeah, like that."

Leo felt better with his skating, but he kept wobbling, so Jason stayed grabbing hold of Leo.

"Why are you trying to go so fast?" Jason's voice whispered into Leo's ear.

"The ice might melt." Leo said, determined to skate around the lake at least once. He didn't want to be the buzzkill who ruined his friends fun just because of his ability. Or rather _disability_.

JAson frowned, and directed them off the ice. Leo tripped and fell face, first into the snow.

"Handle the lady nicely, bro." Leo commented, adjusting his hat on his head.

Jason apologized, and sat down next to Leo. They watched as Piper spun around, and glided across the ice.

"Ha! You messed up!" Leo called out.

"Ha! At least I can skate!" Piper called back, and Leo rolled his eyes.

He briefly acknowledged Jason moving closer to him, embracing the heat that Leo was given off. Leo didn't mind, he realized how warm he was.

Jason took off his coat, and settled next to Leo.

"Won't you get cold?" Leo commented.

Jason shrugged. "You're warm."

Leo nodded, and paid his attention back to Piper. Piper slid smoothly off the ice.

"Hey guys, I'm going to run back and grab some hot chocolate. Wait up for me." Piper said, before running off and forgetting to take off her skate. Leo laughed when she nearly tripped when her the blade of her skate got caught on a fallen tree branch.

"Leo?" Jason said, causing the Latino to turn his head.

"Yeah?"

"You missed earlier." Jason mumbled, before leaning forward to kiss Leo. Leo's eyes widened as he felt Jason smooth lips on his own chapped ones. Leo leant down

"Whoa. Jason." Leo pushed him off, and Jason's glasses fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Jason apologized, as he placed his hands towards the ground, to feel around for his glasses.

"It's fine. Just unexpected." Leo mumbled, on his hands and knees, looking for the glasses too. He winced as he heard a crunch under his knee, and lifted up a pair of damaged lens.

Jason squinted at the pair, before wincing.

"Uh, sorry." Leo muttered, assessing the damage. It wasn't too bad, he could easily replace the lens, and tighten the frames so they sit on Jason's face better.

"It's fine. It was unexpected." Jason repeated Leo's words, and smiled.

Leo smiled back, and handed the glasses back.

"So… care to explain?" Leo asked, scratching the back of his neck. He recoiled as he sniffed his clothes. Wow, he really did need to shower.

"I ate a cookie before Piper warned us." Jason said.

"Oh cool. We're bro's right?" Leo asked, extending a fist.

"Yeah, right. Bro's." Jason echoed, knocking fists.

Leo ignored how Jason's voice sounded, and perked up as he heard footsteps. Jason stood up, and slid on his skates, and he spun onto the lake as Piper sat down next to Leo.

"What took you so long, Piper?" he asked, complaining.

Piper gestured widely. "Aphrodite cabin's spreading out more aphrodisiacs."

Leo laughed. "That's going to be a mess." Leo accepted a thermo of hot chocolate.

Piper frowned before shrugging. "Hope no hearts get broken today."

"Yeah. That would suck. Getting rejected before the holidays. Sucks." Leo said, watching as Jason skated in a circle.

Piper nodded, and sipped from the thermos. "It really would suck, Leo. It really would."

* * *

 **Awkward realization when I realized half way through, that I had no plan for this, and probably makes no sense to anyone.**

 **I hope you realize I said the aphrodisiac _enhances_ feelings. Now think about Jason eating the aphrodisiac. *cough cough***

 **this would be so much better if I had my usual Beta-ish person read this. But it's the holiday, so can't interrupt her atheist butt from receiving gifts.**

 **Is it weird to anyone else but me, that none of the demigods seem to had any religion before? Like there were no mentions of any of them being religious before finding out about their heritage.**

 **Fun** **Fact : I learned this while writing this, but did you know mistletoe is a parasitic plant? It feeds off the nutrients of other plants, sometimes killing it. So now you know, you kiss under the watch of a parasitic murderer. Congratulations guys.**


End file.
